


Rain hearts

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dry Humping, Foreplay, Grinding, Kissing in the Rain, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Near Death Experiences, No Sex, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/Any, It wasn't supposed to rain





	Rain hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



The rain is still falling, wispy streams of water dancing on the hot ground. Dean’s breath hitches, his chest is tight, a faint blush of pink on his cheeks. The tips of his fingers buzz like honeybees as he stands so close to Sam to feel his body heat. 

His hand is a warm, solid presence at Sam's lower back, pressing him closer even when there is not an inch of space to part them. As if Dean cannot stand to be separated, and they stand so near they breathe the same scorching, hot summer air, the raindrops kissing their pink lips.

Sam can practically feel Dean’s heart beating through his soaked shirt. His fingers were stroking the back of his neck, fingertips playing with the soft hair at the base; Dean's skin was warm and soft, so velvet, but there was one area of his brother that wasn't--this close, Sam can feel how rigid Dean is against him, the heat brushing up against his thigh. Their eyes find each other, and a spark zips through Dean, hot and smoldering and coiling in his belly, and he feels flush all over his body. He keeps wetting his lips, his mouth keeps going dry. 

It was a close call tonight, a dangerous hunt that nearly took them from each other, and Dean’s hands are pushing up under Sam’s t-shirt and running up his chest, searching for his heart and finding it, palm pressing flat against the warm skin, as if trying to reassure his fearful mind that Sam is safe and with him. 

Sam had gone charging in without care to Dean and how he would handle life if Sam had foolishly gotten himself killed, and Dean is enraged and elated and so overwhelmed with emotions. 

He sags in Sam’s arms, his brother there to catch him and hold him tight, his mouth hot and wet against Sam’s jaw, breathing, “Don’t ever leave me, Sammy. Please...” his voice breaks, a soft whine mutters against Sam’s rain soaked throat, “Don’t ever go where I can’t follow.” Sam holds on a little tighter, tucking Dean into his arms as he whispers, “I promise.”

Dean looks up at his brother, and when he does, he is met with a thousand-watt smile that sends a powerful rush of ecstatic love surging though his heart. Slumping farther into Sam's embrace, Dean touches his forehead to Sam’s lips, feels the soft brush of a kiss as the scent of summer rain mingles around them. 

Dean's heart hurt badly, and yet when Sam kisses him, touches him, all the sorrow and pain vanishes. It’s addicting, having Sam love him so passionately, the need burning like a fire in his belly, and so the moment they return to the motel, they stumble onto the bed, kissing feverishly, with Dean landing on his back, his chest hitching as the air in his lungs gets trapped, his legs sprawled apart, invitingly. 

Sam follows him down, makes a place for himself between his brother’s thighs, their bodies pressed into each other as their lips meet once again. Sam moves against Dean, hips grinding slowly, rock hard in his boxers as Dean curls his fingers into Sam’s hair to bring him down into another kiss, suddenly starving for the sweet taste of his brother’s lips. A shudder ran through his body as Sam thrusts his hips forward, through the cotton of his boxers, Dean could feel Sam's growing hardness straining against the material. 

Dean gasps and pants as he feels his brother’s dick grinding over the bulge in his black boxers, the sensation sending Goosebumps chasing down his spine. Sam groans, low and deep, the sound rich with need and lustful hunger, biting at his brother’s lips and then brushing a soft kiss to the tingling flesh to sooth the light sting. 

Dean’s eyes slide close at the pleasant heat burns through him, Sam's warm breath caressing his lips, and already, he looks disheveled, dark hair unruly and spiky; he is biting his already red kissed lips. His heart stayed steady as the kisses press into his lips, only when Sam’s pink lips find their grace upon his throat does his chest rattle as his heart skips a beat. 

Dean squirmed, pushing up against Sam, his hard cock aching and straining against the confines of his boxers. He is trembling slightly against his strong brother, and Sam can feel the vibrations between them, every shiver slowly adding to the warming pleasure of their bodies pressed snugly. 

A hand winding into Dean’s hair and tugging has him tipping his head back, exposing his neck to gentle nips and kisses, the smooth heat of Sam’s skin, the teasing nip of his teeth, and soon it doesn't take long for his breathing to get more erratic. A small intake of air made Sam grin, and he bit down on the spot, and this time he felt Dean's skin prickle with Goosebumps. 

A familiar warmth begins to coil in Dean's belly when Sam’s hands move, glide up under his thighs, long fingertips stroke over the soft, smooth skin that is warm like the sun, barely-there touches that drives Dean wild with pleasure. Sam grinds his hips down, rocks their hips together, slow and teasing, and the warm body under him shudders with the onslaught of sensation, Dean gasps, letting out a quivering puff of breath. 

“B-Baby, I-if you ke-keep that up...” Dean’s voice quivers, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine. “I’m going to come before you get the chance to make love to me.” 

Sam gives him the filthiest grin; it makes Dean tremble, his eyes promising a night of pure pleasure as he purrs “Excellent.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/972902.html?thread=110158182#t110158182)


End file.
